Un payement particulier
by Manion-chan
Summary: Comment résumer ça? Des mots à placer, un couple imposé.   Sebastian a toujours réussi à faire rire Undertaker mais sommes-nous sûrs qu'il s'agit de rire? Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans la boutique...


Coucou^^ Me voici dans ma première fiction Kuroshitsuji ; j'espère que vous aimerez^^

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Couple: Sebastian - Undetaker

Mots du défi: diarrhée, naseaux, queue, cerumen, duvet. (Je remercie d'ailleurs Maud qui a des mots hors du commun et pas faciles à placer ^^')

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Pour une affaire de la reine, Ciel avait besoin d'informations, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Pour cela, il avait besoin des services d'Undertaker. Cette information fit sourire Sebastian; évidemment qu'il était intéressé. Il avait bien remarqué que le croque mort était tout aussi humain que lui.

Le jeune comte demanda alors qu'on lui prépare sa voiture. Sebastian se mit au travail sans aucun commentaire et pour cette fois, le majordome décida d'atteler le cadeau de lady Elizabeth. Un magnifique cheval. Rien qu'avec un regard, on se rendait compte que l'étalon était en très bonne santé. Ses _**naseaux**_ étaient aussi doux que du satin et il dressait la tête au moindre bruit tellement il était attentif.

Le trajet se passa rapidement pour Ciel tandis que du point de vue de Sebastian, le temps semblait durer une éternité. Oui, il avait abusé de Beast pour avoir des informations, mais, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, notre beau Sebastian était tout simplement pour les garçons...

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Undertaker était sagement debout dans son cercueil qui lui servait de chambre et de lit lorsqu'il entendit qu'il avait de la visite. Après quelques instants, il écarta le couvercle de sa "boite" et salua ses visiteurs. Scotland Yard avec une jeune fille qui semblait juste endormie.

-Du travail Undertaker.

Le croque mort se contenta de sourire en attendant que les policiers placent le cadavre à l'endroit désigné. Tous avaient un air dégouté ce qui fit sourire le propriétaire des lieux. Les membres de Scotland Yard firent ensuite la _**queue**_ pour sortir de la boutique de cercueils. Le propriétaire de ladite boutique se dirigea vers la table et se mit à observer son nouveau travail.

Undertaker la voyait, là allongée sur sa table d'autopsie; les oreilles de la victime étaient pleines de _**cérumen**_. Ses sourcils formaient un petit _**duvet **_et il restait des traces de _**diarrhée**_ dans ses sous-vêtements. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il commença à disséquer sa cliente.

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Lorsque Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent, Undertaker se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique en train de s'occuper d'une cliente. Le majordome sourit en voyant l'autre type arriver avec un tube d'analyse déjà rempli de thé.

-Tu es là Undertaker ?

-Hiéhéhéhé~ Je me doutais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à venir me voir. Bienvenue Comte… Il te vient enfin l'idée de tester un cercueil de ma fabrication ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es venu… Mais je ne peux pas te dire d'où vient cette cliente. Allez comte, offre moi le meilleur éclat de rire et je te dirai ce que tu voudras~

Sebastian sourit à son maître avant d'annoncer qu'il allait faire rire Undertaker pour le faire parler.

-Fais ça vite Sebastian.

-Yes my lord.

Ciel sortit de la boutique sous la demande de son majordome ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Sebastian se dirigea alors vers le croque mort d'un pas félin. Undertaker sourit avant de se sentir plaqué contre le premier mur à portée. A présent, le payement allait pouvoir être effectué. Sebastian passa ses mains sous les habits du croque mort et commença à le déshabiller rapidement. Evidemment Undertaker en faisait de même avec Sebastian. Dès qu'ils furent nus, leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent et le majordome décida de passer à l'action. Il bloqua les poignets de son partenaire au-dessus de sa tête et commença à le pénétrer rapidement. Dès le début, le rythme était soutenu mis ça ne déplaisait pas aux deux hommes. Leur délivrance arriva trop rapidement à leur goût mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre leur temps cette fois.

En quelques mouvements, les deux hommes s'étaient rhabillés et si Undertaker était maintenant appuyé contre une table avec un petit filet de bave jusqu'au menton, Sebastian, lui, allait ouvrir à son maître qui avait dû patienter à l'extérieur. Dès que le comte Phantomhive franchit le seuil de la porte, il reçut les informations du vendeur de cercueils.

-Ce n'est pas la première qui arrive comme ça à chaque fois, la cause de la mort est un arrêt cardiaque. Je ne saurais pas t'en dire plus comte.

Ciel était alors reparti à son manoir en compagnie de Sebastian. Ce dernier avait un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres qui s'estompa bien vite.

-Cesse de sourire comme un abruti et cherche ce qui pourrait causer ces crises cardiaques.

-Yes my lord.

Le beau démon raccompagna son maître jusqu'à son manoir puis il partit à la recherche d'informations dans Londres. Il profita de son escapade pour donner un rendez-vous à Undertaker puis il se mit réellement au travail. Sebastian réussit avant la fin de la journée à réunir toutes les informations nécessaires pour boucler l'enquête il n'était pas le majordome du manoir Phantomhive pour rien.

De retour au manoir, le majordome avait déjà un suspect. C'était parfait. A présent, il lui restait à faire le souper et coucher son maître. Ensuite, il disposerait de toute la nuit pour s'occuper.

Ciel avait été exigent toute la soirée mais à présent qu'il dormait, Sebastian pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans la demeure Phantomhive. Le majordome sortit sa montre et sourit en voyant qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant l'arrivée d'Undertaker. Le démon en profita pour aller voir les chats qu'il retenait prisonniers c'est là que le croque mort le trouva allongé en serrant un des félins contre lui. Comme si de rien n'était, Sebastian se releva et épousseta sa veste.

-Un endroit particulier ?

- Hiéhéhéhé~ Dans un cercueil ?

-Oublie ça.

Sebastian finit par opter pour les bois proches. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux virèrent au rouge et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tout à fait prêt à dévorer sa proie. Undertaker se sentait comme hypnotisé par ce regard juste fixé sur lui. Tel un prédateur, le démon s'approcha du croque mort et l'embrassa sans aucune retenue. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin pouvoir profiter. Oh oui, enfin.

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une review~

Oui, c'est vraiment court mais j'ai l'impression d'être bonne à rien. Enfin, bref, passons, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ;)


End file.
